Cuando se te atragantan las Leyes de Murphy
by Kaochi
Summary: "Me tiene hechizado el movimiento de tu nabo, y la forma que tienes de chinchar a mi hermano." Por azares del destino, Sirius acabará molestando a Rosier más de lo que ambos preferirían.


Holaaaaaa después de mi noche sin freno y cuesta abajo. Ejem, bueno, voy a ser breve (no como siempre) y a centrarme en explicar únicamente las diferentes situaciones temporales del fic, para que nadie se haga un lío monumental.

El fic se centra en algún momento del séptimo curso de Sirius y Cía, unos meses antes de que James comience a salir con Lily y también antes de que Regulus se haga la marca. Existen tres momentos temporales: el primero es el verdadero presente de la historia (Peter está escribiendo una carta a su madre contándole todo lo que ha pasado), el segundo es lo que él llama "actualidad" pero que realmente ha sucedido antes de la redacción de la carta, y el tercero que sí deja claro que pertenece al pasado (hace unas cuantas horas que ha sucedido cuando él comienza la carta). Están intercalados porque esas escenas que no están en cursiva vendrían a ser algo así como "recuerdos" que Peter tiene mientras va redactando la carta a su madre, de forma que la complementan. Me parecía más realista contarlo así, aunque pueda liar más, porque siempre que estás poniendo por escrito algo que te ha sucedido vas a la vez rememorándolo, y así no se hacía tan pesado.

La canción que he escogido me pegaba muchísimo porque me imaginaba a Sirius cantándola muy felizmente XDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Como se publicó en 1969 puede conocerla perfectamente por haber escuchado la radio muggle alguna vez o sth. De hecho es la canción que tararea y que Peter no conoce (no está muy versado en música el pobre chico XDDDDDD).

Y eeeso es todo por el momento.

**__****DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los cachondos y cachondas mencionados y/o utilizados me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de Jota Ká y su mente olvidadiza. Yo sólo me limito a recordar que no todo en esta vida gira en torno al señor de gafitas culo de vaso.**

Este fic participa en el Reto de Diciembre de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

_Sugar, ah honey honey_

_you're my candy girl_

_and you've got me wanting you..._

**(Sugar Sugar; The Archies)**

* * *

_Hola, mamá:_

_El fin de semana en Hogsmeade estuvo muy bien, aunque volví a atragantarme con la espuma de la cerveza de mantequilla. Siempre ponen muchísima, y a James le encanta usarla para ponerse barbas cómicas. A mí me hace mucha gracia, pero a Remus no tanta. Te he comprado caramelos de café eternos en Honeydukes, de esos que tanto te gustan. Están en la bolsa marrón que he atado a la pata de la lechuza._

_Por cierto, no te puedes imaginar lo que nos ha sucedido hoy..._

* * *

**Actualidad.**

–¡No lo entendéis, maldita sea! ¡Le quiero, le quiero tanto como Hagrid a sus calabazas enormes! ¡Le quiero, mi corazón palpita como una patata... hmmm!– Sirius no deja de gritar y agitarse, ni siquiera cuando James le introduce uno de sus calcetines en la boca–. ¡Hmmmm, hfffnfh!

–¿Qué-qué vamos a hacer? –tartamudeo, mordiéndome las uñas con nerviosismo. James se ha dado la vuelta para pensar, y la verdad es que a mí me da mucha pena que Sirius esté tan rojo y tenga un calcetín sudado en la boca–. Yo tengo calcetines limpios en el baúl...

Sin embargo, James se rasca la barbilla y se pasa varias veces la mano por el pelo, sin prestarme atención. Hay cosas más importantes que el sentido del gusto y del olfato de Sirius, claro, como la peliaguda situación en la que nos encontramos. Si alguien viene ahora mismo al cuarto, ve a Sirius maniatado y amordazado con un calcetín, y nos encuentra a James y a mí dando vueltas a su alrededor como dos buitres desesperados, nos van a castigar. Sobre todo si entra Lily y decide chivarse para que aprendamos, porque seguro que trae a McGonagall y dice que lo que le pasa es... es...

–¿Qué crees que le pasa? –cuchicheo a James, señalando a Sirius con el pulgar por encima de mi hombro, aunque él sólo nos dedica una mirada de cabra chiflada y varios hfffmm hmmm hfffn que suenan a amenaza de muerte–. ¿Estará enfermo o...?

–No, Colagusano, qué va...

* * *

_Esta es la parte en la que James soluciona mis dudas, pero si te la cuento ahora ya no hay historia que valga, así que... Lo mejor es que te ponga en antecedentes sobre cómo hemos llegado a esta situación tan extraña._

_Todo comenzó el pasado viernes –creo. ¿O era miércoles? Bueno, fue la semana pasada en cualquier caso– durante la clase de pociones con el profesor Slughorn. ¿Sabías que existen realmente los filtros de amor y que funcionan? Yo no lo sabía, pero me enteré entonces, claro. No es que los haya probado para ver si funcionan... Bueno sí, sí lo he hecho. O sea, no, no realmente con chicas, mamá, sólo con..._

_El caso es que Sirius no dejó de soltar risitas durante toda la clase, aunque como luego fue el tercero más rápido en obtener el filtro que pedía Slughorn no le castigaron. Yo fui el décimo porque me lié con los pétalos de rosa y eché más cantidad de la que debía. James me ayudó a solucionarlo –a pesar de que Remus opina que tengo que aprobar yo solo–, así que creo que tengo buena nota._

_En fin, no me desvío del tema. Yo no sabía por qué se reía tanto, ni tampoco Remus y James. Sin embargo, cuando salimos de clase nos enseñó un frasquito lleno de poción que había conseguido birlar de su muestra sin que Slughorn le viera. ¡Mamá, Sirius es un genio! Creía que íbamos a usarla con alguna chica, a pesar de que ni Sirius ni James andan faltos de admiradoras –yo un poco sí–, pero las intenciones que llevaba Sirius eran totalmente distintas. Ah, y mucho más divertidas. Pretendía gastarle una broma a los Slytherin camuflando el filtro dentro de las magdalenas que sirven los elfos para desayunar, y aunque yo no acabé de entender muy bien cómo funcionaba todo el asunto, sé que el resultado iba a ser verlos a todos corriendo por los pasillos y declarando su amor al elfo doméstico que las hubiese servido. (Sí, ya sé que no te gusta que nos metamos con ellos ni con Quejicus, pero se habían pasado toda la clase de pociones molestándonos. Son unos pesados, mamá)._

_Hasta ahí todo normal, vale. Remus se negó al principio –como siempre– a participar, pero al final acabó ayudándonos porque estaba convencido de que si no James y Sirius iban a terminar envenenándolos a todos. Las magdalenas quedaron muy realistas y apenas se notaba que tenían un relleno especial. Fue Sirius el encargado de meter algunas entre las de la bandeja del desayuno que iba a colocarse en la mesa de Slytherin, y aunque lo consiguió, los días posteriores no observamos ningún comportamiento anormal en ninguno de ellos. Fue muy raro, y Sirius estaba muy ofuscado y enfurruñado porque la broma prometía ser muy buena y..._

* * *

**Hace unas horas. No sé exactamente el número, pero no muchas.**

–Vaya mierda. Pero qué tienen las culebrillas, ¿estómagos a prueba de pociones? Qué asco.

James se encogió de hombros, acodado sobre la encimera de la cocina. A él no le había molestado tanto el fracaso porque, en parte, eso suponía ahorrarse problemas con Lily Evans. Sirius desde luego no lo veía de la misma forma, y yo tampoco.

–Sí. Qué asquerosos –aporté enseguida, intentando mejorar su humor.

La verdad es que no tuve mucho éxito. Canuto gruñó algo en un idioma incomprensible y se encendió uno de sus cigarros muggles con la varita, dando varias caladas de golpe sin soltar el humo. Yo había probado a hacerlo una vez y prácticamente había tosido mis pulmones, pero Sirius tenía un aguante supremo. Lo soltó después de un rato por los orificios de la nariz y negó con la cabeza.

–Las vacaciones nos han oxidado. Esto es culpa de las comilonas que nos mete tu madre, James.

Se palmeó la barriga inexistente y se recostó contra la pared, subiendo los pies encima de la mesa, y cuando se hubo fumado el cigarro lo descapulló contra una pera y se hizo con una magdalena de chocolate a la que dejó temblando de un mordisco. James soltó una risita, ajustándose las gafas.

–Lo que nos oxida es tu permanente idilio con la comida, no mi madre. Tienes un grave problema, Canuto, y se está traduciendo en unos kilillos de más. El otro día me pareció verte una lorza sobresaliendo del pijama...

-_Fállafe_. –Sirius tragó y lo apuntó con los restos del bollo, duchándonos de miguitas a ambos–. Tú tienes papada desde que persigues con más entusiasmo a Lily. Supongo que es por las babas que acumulas en el gaznate... ¿Verdad, Pet?

–Eh... sí, sí. –Sonreí, apoyándome despreocupadamente en el marco de la puerta, intentando lograr la misma pose elegante y rebelde que tenían ellos. Sin embargo, mi codo no acertó con el sitio y me tambaleé hacia atrás–. Uy...

James soltó una risotada y se estiró, bostezando, antes de separarse de la encimera. Remus no tardaría en salir de su reunión de prefectos y no creo que le hiciese mucha gracia pillarnos merodeando por las cocinas. La última vez nos había descubierto McGonagall y el castigo no había resultado nada agradable, sobre todo para Remus y su expediente impoluto.

–Bueno, yo voy a ir marchándome. Me apetece hacer algo más interesante que mirarles el culo a los elfos domésticos. ¿Nos vemos luego? –preguntó, lanzándonos un par de mendrugos de pan a cada uno. Yo asentí con entusiasmo–. Muy bien. Me voy con mi gaznate colgante, a ver si lo agrando un poco más...

Y se largó, dejándonos a Sirius y a mí solos. Estaba casi seguro de que le habían entrado las prisas porque quería una excusa para encontrarse con Evans al salir de la reunión, pero como Sirius no había comentado nada al respecto yo tampoco lo hice. Aunque me parecía bastante raro, la verdad...

–Bueeeeno –murmuré, volviéndome hacia él y hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi túnica–. ¿Y qué hacemos ahora nosotros, Sirius?

Pero Sirius no contestó. De hecho, no hizo nada. Se había quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta y la mirada perdida en el infinito. Aún tenía incluso miguitas por las comisuras de los labios. Me aclaré la garganta, incómodo, y le di un leve toquecito en el zapato.

–Ah, sí –farfulló de pronto, parpadeando. Dejó los restos de su bollo abandonados en un rincón de la mesa y se bajó con un enérgico brinco, sonriente. Cuando le brillaban así los ojos era porque tenía algo en mente–. Me tengo que ir a resolver unos asuntillos a la Sala Común, pero te buscaré luego por... dondequiera que estés. ¿Dónde estarás? ¿O no lo sabes? –Abrí la boca para contestar, pero Sirius me dio un repentino cachete en la mejilla y ladró un par de risitas guturales–. Bah, a quién cojones le importa. Te buscaré. Te encontraré, estés donde estés. Oh, qué buena rima. ¡Es perfecta!

Y, sin explicación alguna, se dio la vuelta y traspasó el cuadro que hacía las veces de puerta para la cocina. Me quedé allí plantado, mordiéndome el labio inferior y sin saber qué hacer. ¿Eso significaba que no quería que yo fuera a la Sala Común o que sí? ¿Y dónde quería que me quedase a esperarle?

–O-oye Sirius...

Pero Canuto ya había desaparecido tarareando –de forma bastante espantosa– una cancioncilla que yo no conocía.

* * *

_Bueno, mamá, como ves ahí empezó todo el asunto. Yo no me esperaba que las cosas fuesen a complicarse tanto como se complicaron, pero claro, estamos hablando de Sirius. Sirius es un Black, aunque él se empeñe en decir que prefiere ser un excremento de kelpie antes que un "lunático obsesivo con ínfulas de rey", y los Black lo hacen todo a lo grande. Y cuando digo todo, es TODO._

_Verás, yo había decidido esperarle en el vestíbulo porque, en fin, era el mejor sitio que se me había ocurrido. Así no le costaría mucho encontrarme –el vestíbulo es muy grande, como ya te conté cuando llegué a Hogwarts–. Esperé y esperé un buen rato, y de pronto..._

* * *

**Hace unas cuantas horas de nuevo. Y sí, seguimos sin recordar cuántas exactamente, pero menos que la vez anterior.**

–Ahí estás, bravuconcillo. –Una mano se posó con tanta fuerza sobre mi hombro que casi me dobló las rodillas. Me encogí un poco, sin poder evitarlo, hasta que reconocí a Sirius bajo litros y litros de _Esencia de Hada Pur Homme_. Me contuve para no toser como un maleducado, y justo después reparé en que iba vestido con su túnica de gala–. Ya está todo solucionado. McKinnon me ha chivado que están en el corredor del primer piso, ahí juntitos. Vamos, antes de que ese pueril capullo relamido me agüe la fiesta.

Decir que me arrastró escaleras arriba no sería una exageración. Lo hizo, en serio que lo hizo. Sirius tiene una fuerza descomunal cuando quiere. Nos detuvimos justo en la entrada del corredor, al lado de una armadura, y Sirius se emperifolló un poco usando el escudo como espejo. Vaya, pues sí que se estaba arreglando... y eso que no solía hacerlo nunca. Esas cosas le daban bastante igual, pero quizás era parte de la broma. Por si las moscas, me chupé disimuladamente un dedo y me repeiné las cejas.

–Bien –dictaminó, una vez hubo terminado, y me encasquetó entre las manos un trozo de pergamino bastante arrugado–. Vamos a ir ahí y a coger al hipogrifo por el pico. ¿Entendido?

–Entendido. Estoy listo. Listísimo.

–Genial. Te explicaré el plan: cuando yo haga la señal –Bizqueó los ojos dos veces seguidas, y a mí me entró un ataque de risa. Me gané una colleja por ello, todo hay que decirlo–. Céntrate, Colagusano. Cuando yo haga la señal, tú lees el pergamino con voz clara y concisa. Ni muy aguda, ni muy grave. Musical, ¿me entiendes? Filosófico. Que no sea muy evidente pero pueda leerse el mensaje entre líneas.

–Vale –volví a asentir. No me estaba enterando de nada–. ¿A quién tengo que leérselo con voz... eh... musical y...?

–Filosófica, Pet, filosófica. ¡Ahora mismo lo descubrirás! Tengo tantas ganas que los huevos me están bailando un vals dentro de los calzoncillos. Va a ser épico.

Y con esa promesa nos adentramos en el corredor, caminando hasta más o menos la mitad. Entonces Sirius se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos grises haciendo chibiritas, y extendió los brazos hacia delante.

–Ahí está. La gloria.

Miré en dicha dirección, expectante, aunque sólo había dos personas en lo que quedaba de corredor. Ahora estaba claro que se trataba de una broma, pero... Bueno, es que la persona que estaba de hecho de frente a nosotros era Regulus Black. Sirius nunca se metía con su hermano cuando preparábamos las jugarretas a las serpientes. Es más, Regulus era un tema tabú con Sirius incluso desde antes de fugarse a casa de James...

–¿Eh... Re-Regulus?

Sirius me miró como si fuese retrasado.

–¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Hablo de él! ¡De él! –Hizo varios aspavientos, señalando la espalda del interlocutor de su hermano, que estaba mesándose los rizos rubios con entusiasmo–. Venga, vamos, interrúmpeles. ¡Ve!

Y con un empujón me plantó prácticamente al lado del slytherin rubio, que había resultado ser nada más y nada menos que Evan Rosier. La broma empezaba a cobrar sentido, porque no había personaje más desagradable en todo el castillo. Ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia, ya que parecía demasiado enfrascado en la historia que estaba contando como para notar que ahora tenía a dos leones como audiencia. Regulus, por contra, sí me estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido.

–... y en mil seiscientos... eh... Bueno, que las fechas son irrelevantes. En la fecha que fuese, mi tío abuelo por parte de padre, Evan IV de Inglaterra, venció a un dragón en Rumania con sólo una caña de azúcar y su agudo ingenio. Ingenio que todo el mundo dice que yo he heredado, por supuesto. Y en mil ochocientos cin... no, espera, cuarenta y... –Carraspeé, deseando acabar con aquello cuanto antes, pero al parecer Rosier tenía muchas cosas que decir porque no me hizo ni caso–... sobrevivió al canto de un Augurey. En realidad, Black, sé que no quieres reconocer la realidad porque entonces te dejarían en la calle cual vulgar pueblerino muggle que caga en una mata silvestre. Es más, tu estúpida familia es un despojo de boñiga en comparación a los logros mágicos acontecidos en mi seno familiar. Porque en...

–¿Ocurre algo? –cortó la voz fría de Regulus, ignorando la paranoia de su compañero y centrando sus ojos grises en mí. Daba un poco de miedo, pero fue suficiente para que el rubio se volviese al fin hacia mí también, componiendo una mueca de asco muy desagradable.

–¡Vamos, joder! –apremió Sirius desde atrás, dando una palmada–. ¡Léelo de una vez!

Desplegué el pergamino bajo las miradas acusadoras de los dos slytherin, con manos temblorosas, y me esforcé por desentrañar la horrible caligrafía de Sirius. ¿Pero eso era una pe, una ge o una efe?

–Me viene erizado... no, avispado... No, espera... hechizado. Sí, eh... Me viene hechizado el movi... movi...

–¡Movimiento! ¡Me tiene hechizado el movimiento! –siseó Canuto, nervioso perdido, mordisqueándose la manga de la túnica.

–Ah, sí, gracias. Me tiene hechizado el movimiento de tu nabo, y la foca que tienes de linchar a mi serrano. Es... Soy vicerrectal y ardo por tus senos, –No estaba pillando la broma, esperaba que al menos Regulus y Rosier sí lo hiciesen y se enfadasen como Sirius quería–, no quiero ni cortarte dónde te lloraría yo los...

–¿Pero qué cojones está diciendo el gnomo gordo de jardín éste? ¿Te han cruciado el cerebro o qué?

Rosier chasqueó la lengua, irritado, y alguien me dio un empujón y me apartó de escena rápidamente, arrebatándome el pergamino de las manos. Antes de poder ubicarme de nuevo siquiera, Sirius ya había reemplazado mi lugar y había hincado una rodilla en el suelo, para asombro de su hermano e incredulidad del otro insoportable.

–No, no, no. No es así, no le escuches, por favor. Es así –se aclaró la garganta muy teatralmente y cogió la mano de Rosier entre las suyas–:

"Me tiene hechizado el movimiento de tu nabo,

y la forma que tienes de chinchar a mi hermano.

Estoy visceral y ardo por tus huesos,

no quiero ni contarte dónde te daría yo los besos.

Tus nalgas me asombran y parecen muy blandas

pero el recorrido de mis chupetones las dejará como unos pandas.

Te quiero sobrio, ebrio o sin duchar

a mí lo que me importa es que follemos sin parar.

Aunque te llamen Evan-escente porque siempre te sueles pirar

yo te aseguro que de mi cama no vas a poder volar.

Mi amor es tan grande que, sin exagerar,

te regalaría mi moto sólo por la promesa de vértela menear."

* * *

_No te adjunto el poema porque no me parece adecuado mentarlo, pero sí puedo asegurarte que las caras que teníamos cuando Sirius dobló el pergamino muy satisfecho no pueden describirse con palabras agradables. Lo peor de todo es que parecía estar hablando totalmente en serio, e incluso besó la mano de Rosier antes de que él le alejase de una patada y sacase la varita. Se le puso una cara de psicópata... Empezó a llamar de todo a Sirius, que se arrastraba por el suelo intentando agarrarle los tobillos para hacer no sé qué de "un franeleo", y Regulus tuvo que tirar de él para llevárselo. ¡Y ni siquiera entonces dejó de lanzarle maldiciones a Sirius, mamá! Conseguí apartarle de dos, pero se me escapó y se fue corriendo detrás de ellos. Y cómo corre el tío..._

_Acababa de perderlo cuando me encontré a James, por suerte, porque yo ya estaba sin aliento. Me costó respirar y explicarle a la vez la extraña bromita de Sirius, y para cuando había conseguido hacerlo me cogió de la pechera de la túnica y se me llevó a toda pastilla por los pasillos. Hala, a correr otra vez..._

_Menos mal que James es mucho más veloz que yo y consiguió darle alcance en la pared que debía de llevar a la Sala Común de Slytherin, donde estaba dando puñetazos y aullando como un ghoul. Imagina, tuvimos que llevárnoslo atado para poder subirlo a la torre de Gryffindor..._

_Y bueno, aquí volvemos al momento en el que James está resolviendo mis dudas. Ahora sí que sí..._

* * *

**Actualidad de nuevo. Siento el mareo, ¿pero a que queda mucho más interesante y misterioso todo?**

–... me parece que Sirius ha caído en su propia genialidad –explica James, sentándose en la cama–. No sé cómo, pero casualmente la bandeja de magdalenas donde había escondido las del filtro de amor debió de acabar en posesión de ese estúpido de Rosier.

–Pero yo no vi a Rosier enamorado de los elfos... –razono, cruzando las manos sobre el regazo e intentando no mirar al Sirius amordazado con el calcetín.

–A lo mejor tuvo suerte y no se zampó ninguna de las preparadas por Sirius, o puede que no se comiese ninguna y las guardase solo por fastidiar. Es muy capaz. –James arruga la nariz y se sube las gafas con el índice–. Luego de alguna forma las devolvió a la cocina, donde Sirius se las tragó. Siempre que vamos a las cocinas come de todo lo que encuentra...

–Y nunca engorda –apunto, no sin algo de envidia. Cornamenta se ríe ante mi comentario. Justo en ese instante, la puerta de la habitación se abre y entra Remus cargado con una pila de libros. En cuanto nos ve, se queda blanco–. Hola, Remus...

–Lunático –James se baja de la cama, muy contento, y le pasa el brazo por los hombros. Remus tiene los ojos fijos en Sirius, que sigue con sus hfffnfhhfnnn–, tenemos un ligero problemita por aquí. Verás...

Se acerca a Canuto y le quita el calcetín de la boca durante unos segundos, pero son más que suficientes.

–¡CERDOS CABRONES! ¡INFAMES ENEMIGOS DE CUPIDO! ¡ME QUIERE A MÍ! ¡DEJADME REUNIRME CON ÉL, ME DESEA! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE EL ESCUÁLIDO DE MI HERMANO SEA EL QUE LE DÉ CALOR POR LAS NOCHES! ¡EVAN ROSIER, YO TE...!

–Suficiente –dictamina Remus, devolviéndole el calcetín a la boca. James suspira–. ¿Pero qué ha hecho este infeliz?

–El tema es, más bien... ¿tienes un antídoto para un filtro de amor?

* * *

_Al final hemos tenido que llevar a Sirius a la enfermería y, bueno, estamos todos castigados. Han quitado puntos a Gryffindor y tenemos que lavar los baños del segundo piso durante dos meses sin magia, con el cepillo de dientes._

_En fin, supongo que estas cosas sólo pueden pasar en un colegio como Hogwarts. Tengo que irme a cumplir mi castigo, pero prometo escribirte más otro día._

_Muchos abrazos,_

_Peter._

* * *

__Pobueno, se acabó lo que se daba. No sé qué os habrá parecido (no me matéis por el poema XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD porque se me fue muchísimo la pinza, pero me parecía muy directo y muy Sirius bajo los efectos del amoooooor inducido), pero yo me lo he pasado fenomenal escribiéndolo. Escogí a Peter para narrar porque, a pesar de que me cae como un culo, no he visto muchos fics sobre los merodeadores donde tuviese un papel relevante. Quizás lo he hecho un poco demasiado pelota y arrastrado, pero es la impresión que me dio a mí el personaje en el libro, por cómo lo describieron McGonagall y Rosmerta en El Prisionero de Azkaban. A Evan y Regulus los he metido porque les quiero y necesitaba que hiciesen algún cameo disimulado xDDDDDDD. Aunque ahora empiezo a shippear el Sirius-drogado/Rosier, tsk.

En fin, agradecer MUUUUUUUUUUUUCHO su beteo a **Katescape**, que ayer teniendo cena y todo tuvo tiempo de echarle un ojete al fic y corregirme alguna cosa. Y además fue ella la que se dio cuenta de que la Amortentia, que era lo que yo había puesto en un inicio, no depende del usuario que hace la entrega si no del que la fabrica. Habría sido un SiriusxSirius XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD (lo cual también hubiese tenido su gracia, la verité). Nombrar también a **TBlackRose**, que estuvo animándome y charlando conmigo del tema durante bastantes días, y a **Venetrix** por soportar mis rimas guarras y piropearlas XDDDDDDDD.

Por último, antes de pirarme, un pequeño apunte: dejar review implica que Sirius te enviará poemas guarros y sexys durante un mes a tu bandeja de correo.


End file.
